Le Vainqueur
by Be Up In There
Summary: A time for Revolution has come and now Victoria must prepare herself along with her new Papa. The streets of Paris will be flooded with the blood of innocent men and the people must find a way to make everything fair again and kill their king. When love sprouts on the way, nothing is known to Jon vou Jon anymore and he must look past this trickery into the new light and life.Enjoy.


_**Based loosely on the plot of Les Miserables, I therefore own nothing besides the creativity irrelevant to the movie, musical or tv show Victorious. Enjoy **_

**French Revolution - 1815**

A young girl gazed longingly at the happy families passing, thinking to herself about what happened all those years ago to her Mama. The day her name was shamed bacause of one, simple man who made her turn to prostituition to pay all her debts. She was left with a couple, the inn keeper and his wife along with their young daughter Jadelyn when her Papa left them so her Mama could work to keep her alive and well but poor Victoria kept falling ill at the worst of times.

With the new king having come to thrown everyone had become occupied and too busy to notice the tears stains imprinted on a childs cheeks or the marks and scars from when her 'Papa' became drunk and abused her with his belt. Little Victoria Vega felt all alone in the world until that one night at exactly 1900 hours when her 'Mama' demanded she fill the bucket with water from the forest well. She stood behind a wooden wall, peeking out through the holes as Jadelyn skipped in delighted with life and her mother complimented her new black hat and wiped her face with her thumb and thought about how amazing it would be if she was Jadelyn at that loving moment, but Victoria caught herself on the hop as she was caught spying and ran towards the woods, the bucket hitting the ground every step.

Victoria shivered in her ragged dress as she walked cautiously to retrieve the water and began humming innocently to herself. _La la la la laaaa. La la la la laaaa. _The child could feel the adreneline pumping in her veins as she considered what could happen to her, as a vulnerable child lost in the woods. Footsteps could be heard, advancing slowly towards where Victoria stood still in fright. Immediatly she dropped the bucket which had been filled with water on to the leaves and mud before scampering behind a tree for protection.

"Come out, I am no threath to you. I come as a simple man, looking for guidance. Tell me, what is your name?", Out of the corner of her eye Victoria could see a tall figure make his way over to the tree she was hiding behind. In a matter of seconds, the only time she seemed to have left, Victoria made the decision to step out from the shadows and bravely face whatever danger awaited her.

"My name is Victoria Vega, daughter of Clemente Vega", The timid voice of Victoria made the man smile in relief and for a moment she thought he might hurt her in a particular way a child of her age could not forget, or a person of any age in fact but when he knelt on one knee and spoke to her as if she was not a slaves daughter, Victoria then knew she could trust this man in front of her.

"I have been looking for you, I am a friend of your mothers. I am afraid that she is no longer on earth and she is now with God, our father. My name is Valentine Le Frae and I wish that you would take me to your home in respect of my name", The man held out a hand to Victoria, a sign that e was not a threat and Victoria willingly took it before advancing toward the bucket which had spilled on to the soil slightly.

"Mama and Papa will not be pleased with this I am afraid Monsueir. They may be in a inconsolable mood when they recive the bucket from me so I warn you to be cautious around them. I shall take you to my home", Victoria whispered the words so quietly, Valentine almost misinterpreted it sourly but luckily his hearing had improved since that time.

"In respect for your name, Miss Vega I shall carry you bucket and explain what problems may occur about it when the time comes. I have a request I must ask of your guardians", Victoria did not question the man's motives and instead just took his hand and followed a little path that led to her home. The journey, luckily, had been silent as both man and child needed a moment to think before anything had to be said. The treasure at the end of this journey though, was most certainly not silent.

"Victoria, where have you been my child? Out in the dark wandering with strangew men? You are only 9, I never expected such whorism from a child like you but then again the apple does not fall far from the tree", Madam Claudette glared at her spouse who strolled in casually just as her rant ended. He glanced at Valentine with disdain before turning toward his wife and inquiring what had been going on in his absence.

"I can answer those questions, but I am now a guest in your home and it is unhospitable to leave me with no warmth on this jacket in this blizzard. I believe you must have the courtesy to invite 'your child' and a man who is unaquainted with any of you inside to the warm heat of the fire", Valentine stood with his fingers joined at his waist for his invitation, like Dracula needing to be invited into a persons home.

"Oh yes, I am deeply apolegetic for this misunderstanding. My wife and I are just cautious about who our daughter associates with in this time of democracy. You are welcome to come in for a loaf of bread and we discuss what has happened while our dear Victoria was out in the heat of the fire",

Valentine declined the offer to take of his coat and get comfortable as he sat down rubbing his freezing cold hands together to warm them up. Mathilde Florence placed a loaf of bread and a steaming cup of tea in front of Valentine before grabbing Victoria roughly and sitting her on her lap.

"I am grateful for your hospitality Mr and Mrs. Florence but I am here to discuss the situation with Victoria. I knew her mother well, and I am ashamed that I couldn't save her but now Clemente is with God, our father and is safe from war and hostility. I believe that she left a few debts here and there but you are at the top of my head when I think of her. I know, Clemente would not want you to permanently care for her daughter, considering that Victoria is prone to becoming ill and I am here to . . . . how would you say . . . adopt her. I have considered the challenge of being a full time parent from here on out and I accept it as it is what I owe to Clemente. I will pay any price my good sir, you just name it", In the heat of the moment Evan Florence did not even notice how this strange man knew who he was and exactly what he did. Not taking off his coat would not allow these thieves to pickpocket him and Valentine happened to know their names without even a moments hesitation.

"Sir! How dare you think that we are not fit to take care of this child. She is worth much to us and our daughter Jadelyn as she has provided company for our daughter and is a worthy human as she is. I cannot believe you thought we might give up our child for money. You are a disgrace, we love this child and would do anything to keep her safe and happy", Victoria squealed in fright as Evan Florence touched her cheek gently, attempting to fool Valentine into thinking they care so they might earn a few extra than planned.

"I know your past, I know how you have treated this child previously to me and I know you are trying to scam me. I offer you fifteen hundred pound for Victoria and she does not even have to pack. We shall leave immediatly, once she has what she wants", Evan, flustered about being caught, nodded obediantly and took what he recieved from Valentine before opening his arms for one last hug from Victoria. But the child was no fool, she ignored the desperate man and reached up to the top shelf, where her ragged doll sat.

Valentine took her hand gently and led her outside into the blizzard, he knelt down to her height and reached into his coat pocket, taking out a fine, new doll with a gorgeous silk blue dress he handed it to Vicctoria whispering _"This is a gift from your mother. She spent her last earned pennies on you". _

Valentine picked up Victoria and led her to a carraige, paying the man generously and demanding he get out of the city at once.


End file.
